Spider-Man
Spider-Man battled Superman in Superman vs Spider-Man, and again in Superman vs Spider-Man 2. He was written by TKandMit both times. Information on the rapper Lyrics 'Superman vs Spider-Man' 'Verse 1:' Yo! You done with the bug jokes yet, chucklehead? What’s up with that shit, Kal-El “Clark Kent”? Your rocket ship’s crashed, your planet’s been blast, Not to mention the lack of wrath from those half-assed raps! “It’s half past noon, have you seen that Steel Man dude?” He thinks he’s Doctor Who, wasting his time in phone booths! And that’s the truth, it’s time we start dethroning you! I’ma start swinging over you! Uglier than Green Goblin, too! I’m more ruthless than Lex Luthor, you’re useless to name Super, You’re clueless to maneuvers, you’re a shoo-in as a loser! 'Verse 2:' Ugh, listening to you is testing me, it’s unpleasantly! Leave you helplessly, Secondly, you’re legacy’s ended by me, go back on a Quest For Peace, I’m spitting Venom, flow’s picking up momentum, Here’s Kent getting webbed up, taken by Parker on addendum! Did you even fact check? I’m back with the Captain, Meanwhile your battle got ya backhanded by The Batman! Your raps, man? Make me tired like you’re The Sandman, That was your last chance, a battle of super rappers and Clark was absent. You’re destroying every building, I’m saving people of the city, A great man once said to me, “With great power comes great responsibility.” 'Superman vs Spider-Man 2' 'Verse 1:' Welcome back to Queens, Clark, but it’s ‘bout time you’ve seen the King! Run to your phone booth and call up your League in fear of the skills I bring! Beat you faster than a search from Bing, hell, I’m faster than everything! You get rehashed every single issue while I could beat you with a web sling! I’m the Amazing! The Spectacular! You could never pass me up! And I’m swinging! Now a rapper, ‘cause I’m about to wrap this up! I’m unstoppable! Toppled a couple Goblins with their own gliders, Consider this your Kryptonite: getting bit by a mutant Spider. I wonder, why did the strongest character in the whole DC universe Need help from Wonder Woman and Batman to keep him from getting served? Your worst enemy’s a bald headed Stark Industries, he’s easy to beat! But the way you’re making him out to be? He sounds like he’s impossible to defeat! Meanwhile, I’m saving people of the very city that you’re destroying, Boy, you’re boring. I’m enjoyed! You couldn’t deploy against the team I’m joining I see you’re in your Prime, and I heard that you became something of a God, Well I’m your Ultimatum! So Kal-El, ya better retreat to your escape pod. 'Verse 2:' Oh, Clark, so powerful. Always tryin’ to take it back there again, Well let’s see how Superman does against my inheritance! ---- Ah! This feels good! Damn, I’m feeling brand new! This is looking like your funeral, the attendee’s in a black suit! There’s no stopping me, now! I’m stronger than ever! Strapped with black webs that’ll damage Superman, Forever! Your bars are garbage! Tarnished by a symbiote that’s heartless! Haha! Parker’s confident that Clark will see some Carnage! Parker was devastated! Now we’re destroying all that’s sacred! So how can goody two-shoes challenge a pair full of pure hatred?! Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Superman vs Spider-Man Category:Superman vs Spider-Man 2 Category:TKandMit